


You and Me, Always Forever

by Bloop_blop



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, AlphaBetaOmega, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata has trouble at the bathroom, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Omega Hinata, alpha kageyama, please let Hinata pee in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloop_blop/pseuds/Bloop_blop
Summary: Nobody was sure when it happened, or really surprised that it happened. Really, it was no shocker when Hinata Shoyo came into afternoon practice absolutely reaking of Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 617





	You and Me, Always Forever

Nobody was sure when it happened, or really surprised that it happened. Really, it was no shocker when Hinata Shoyo came into afternoon practice absolutely reaking of Kageyama Tobio.

“Why is Kageyama’s stench especially strong today?” Tsukishima grumbled, nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Huh?” Kageyama looked up, “I’m not releasing anymore of a scent than I normally do.”

“No, no, Tsuki has a point. Your smell is definitely more potent today.” Yamaguchi pointed and sniffed the air slightly. He began sniffing the air more heavily, his omega nose more sensitive to the smell of an alpha, as he tried to find where exactly else smelled of Kageyama.

Following his nose, Yamaguchi found himself in front of the locker rooms where a freshly changed Hinata came out.

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes before he began to sniff at Hinata. “It’s you!” He gasps, “You smell like Kageyama!”

“Uh-huh what?!” Hinata damn near screeched in embarrassment, skin turning redder than his hair. “W-why would I smell like bakayama?!” All of the commotion coming from the two first years soon attracts the attention from the rest of the team.

“Hah! I knew it reeked more than usual!” Tsukishima snickered,

“Wait- have you two been scenting?” Suga asked the two boys in question.

“Uh-” “Why would we do that?” Kageyama interrupts, scowl on his face, not noticing Hinata coming up behind him.

“No, it’s okay we can talk about it…” Hinata trails nervously, touching Kageyama’s elbow in a way of comfort. The whole team looking at them in expectancy of an explanation.

“A couple of alphas were bothering me today, and trying to get me to do the nasty with them…” Hinata started, pausing only to search for words to use, “and one of them went… too far,” he gulped, “but Kageyama found me and got me out of that situation.”

“How does that lead to such aggressive scenting that you don’t smell like yourself anymore?” Tanaka questioned curiously.

“I did it so others would back off. Alphas won’t mess with an omega smelling heavily of only one alpha.” Kageyama cut in, seeing as the red head omega was getting distraught having to remember the events that happened at lunch.

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough of a distraction. Let’s get to practice now!” Coach Ukai called out to the team.  
  


The second time Hinata smelled heavily of Kageyama was on the bus home from a nekoma game. 

“Stop it bakayama! That tickles!” Hinata giggles as Kageyama rubs his head and neck all over Hinata, scenting him.

“No. Let me have this.” He mumbled as he continued to scent the omega.

“Is this because we lost?” Hinata asks quietly, and gently pushes him away from his neck to look him in the eyes. (And to calm down his blushing cheeks, because they were indeed scenting in the travel bus where the team could sit and watch.)

“No it’s not that….” Kageyama answered, not meeting hinata’s eyes.

“Are you sure it’s not because of t-“

“No it’s not because of that!” Kageyama snaps, dropping his head in shame.

“Then what is it? I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Hinata whispers, trying not to draw the attention of the others in the bus.

“You smell like that Nekoma setter.” He grumbles, still not making eye contact.

“Kenma? He’s an omega though he wouldn’t do anything.” Hinata responded

“I’m your setter, not him.” A still grumbling Kageyama retorts.

“Are you jealous….?”

“Of course I’m not! Now let me finish scenting.” And with that Kageyama goes back to scenting, his head nuzzling against Hinata’s cheeks every now and then. 

“Let me scent you too then!” Hinata demands as he holds back his purrs. ”You need to calm down and an omegas scent is the most calming.” Hinata adds on, already knowing Kageyama would ask why.

Kageyama mumbled something unintelligible before pausing his scenting and exposing his throat to Hinata, who’s eyes were now shinning brightly.

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s throat, and up against his scent gland, softly purring and releasing a sweet scent.

This became a routine thing for the two first years to do. Kageyama would scent Hinata whenever someone was messing with him, ~~or if another setter tries to speak to him,~~ and Hinata would scent Kageyama to either calm him down to help his self esteem issues, ~~that kageyama totally did not have.~~

This routine was perfectly fine with them, and really brought them closer together and for the greater good. Kageyama was overall nicer to the rest of his team and Hinata wasn’t always so anxious to be surrounded by alphas, it was win win. Everything was going good with this routine until the day of the Inarizaki game.

“We won!!!!” Karasuno all shouted, giving eachother high fives and fist pumps before lining up to bow. The Inarizaki team seemed upset but otherwise had good sportsmanship and congratulated the winning team. The only person who wasn’t as friendly as the rest was their setter, Miya Atsumu.

It’d be a lie to say that Atsumu’s glare wasn’t on anyone in particular, because it really was. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the orange haired, omegan, who was telling the tall brooding setter he was going to the bathroom.

Atsumu glanced around real quick, making sure nobody was watching him, before deciding to follow the omega. He was an absolute power house on his own, and he would do anything he could to make him his.

“Pee! Pee! Pee! I’ve gots to pee!!!” Hinata exclaimed as he ran to the nearest restroom, not noticing the man following him. He slammed into the bathroom and ran to a urinal to relieve himself with a sigh.

Not after long he was washing his hands, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Hinata tensed up and turned his head to look at the intruder. A piss blonde haired alpha from the other team was staring at him.

“Y-you’re Inarzki’s setter!” Hinata gulped, fully turning around.

“That I am. Names Miya Atsumu, call me Atsumu.” The alpha introduced, hand still placed on Hinata’s shoulders.

“Uh- nice to meet you Atsumu-San…. But uh can I go back to my team now?” Hinata whimpered, cowering back a bit from the intense gaze.

“Not unless you let me set for you.” Came the responses, spoken harsher than necessary.

“N-no thank you… I have a setter a-already.” Hinata was getting scared now. Usually alphas wouldn’t mess with him if he smelled of Kageyama, then it dawned on him. They hadn’t scented that day as they felt they didn’t need too.

“What if I claim you?” Atsumu asks, face leaning down to Hinata’s throat, “Then you’d have to leave that setter of yours, wouldn’t you?” He nearly purred and pressed his face fully into the omegas throat, forcing him to look up.

“P-please leave me alone! I don’t want you!!” Hinata whimpered, hoping for someone on his team to walk in through that bathroom doll.

Then a miracle happened. The door creaked open and a voice was heard.

“Hinata? We are about to leave. Hurry up!” Kageyama.

“Help!” Hinata shouted, body shaking from fear as an unknown alpha nuzzled into his scent gland. Upon hearing Hinata’s cry for help, Kageyama’s alpha instincts picked up. He fully opened the bathroom door and growled at the sight in front of him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama growled and pulled Atsumu off Hinata.

“Fuck off man! I’m trying to claim myself a pretty omega.” Atsumu growled back.

“ _That pretty omega is mine_!” Kageyama claimed and barred his teeth. Hinata was too afraid to even comprehend what exactly kageyama had said.

“I don’t see a mark on him! So why do you get claim him when I was the one trying to first!” Alpha pheromones were starting to come out in waves from the two angry setters.

Hinata began whimpering in fear as he slide down the bathroom wall into fetal position, drawing the attention of the other two.

“You’re freaking him out piss hair. Now back off!” Kageyama snarled and stepped infront of Hinata in a sort of protective stance.

“ _I will claim that omega!_ ” Atsumu shouts before grabbing ahold of Kageyama. He was smarter than this though and punched him the face quickly.

While Atsumu was distracted with his throbbing face, Kageyama scooped up the whimpering Hinata and booking it out the bathroom door back to the team.

“That took a whi- wait what happened?” Daichi asked in concern as he saw Kageyama approaching, with a whimpering and scared Hinata in his arms.

“I’ll explain later.” Kageyama huffed out, walking passed the team and heading straight for the bus. He boarded the bus and went to the back seats.

“Hey, you’re safe now…” Kageyama attempted to comfort the omega as he sat him down in a seat. Hinata let out a whimper and scooted closer to the alpha.

“I should’ve came with you to the bathroom.” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he sat down and pulled Hinata in his lap, “Or at least scented you.” He nuzzled into his neck, paying extra attention to the scent glands and giving gentle nuzzles to the still frightened omega.

After awhile the whimpers died down and turned into a soft purr. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile just a bit at his omega calming down.

‘ _I can’t think of him as mine_.’ Kageyama thought to himself, ‘We aren’t dating, he doesn’t bare my claim mark, he is not mine.’

“Kageyama?” A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Hinata and saw his big golden brown eyes staring at him, “I want to say thank you….for what happened in the bathroom.” He leaned in closer to Kageyama, nuzzling his face into his chest. “I remember what you said back there. You called me pretty.” He giggled slightly, it was good to see him back to his normal attitude, even if he wasn’t as high energy yet.

“I did say that didn’t I?” Kageyama responded, remembering the events from maybe 10 minutes ago.

“Did you mean it?” Hinata pipped up, “About me being pretty and being yours?” Truth be told, Hinata always consider himself to be Kageyamas. Maybe it was from all of the scenting they did, he just didn’t know if Kageyama saw it that way.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama feigned confusion.

“Do you actually think that way or did you just say it to get him to leave me alone?” He was staring into Kageyama soul at this point.

“I-I meant what I said.” He responds quietly, not meeting the omegas gaze. “For both things.” His face was now burning red.

“So if I did this,” Hinata, still in Kageyama’s lap, grasp on of his hands and holds it, “you wouldn’t be mad?” Kageyama feels his face burning even more before he actually meets his gaze. He places his free hand on Hinata’s cheek before leaning down a bit.

“Can I?” Kageyama asks, forehead to forehead with the omega. Hinata gulps a bit before nodding, pink beginning to flush against his cheeks. Kageyama to his sign of approval before closing the gap and kissing him.

Hinatas hand left Kageyama’s as he move his arms to hang loosely around his neck. Deepening the kiss a bit Kageyama nibbled on hinatas bottom lip and wrapped his free arm around his waist.

Hinata was the first pull away, a big stupid smile plastered on his face. “Does this mean I’m-”

“Mine?” Kageyama asks interrupting, “Yes, it does.” He smiles as softly as he can. Hinata’s grin gets even wider and a loud purr erupts from him.

“Damn! That’s the loudest I’ve heard Hinata purr!” Tanaka shouts as he gets on the bus, the rest of the team following.

“Gah!” Hinata screamed in shock, throwing himself out of his, now, boyfriends lap and into his own seat. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered quietly to themselves as they took their seats.

“Well I’m just glad that Hinata is back to his normal state now. You had us worried back there when Kageyama was carrying you.” Suga explains matter of factly.

“Ah, I’m sorry guys.” Hinata says sheepishly, “It shouldn’t happen again, not with my setter by my side.” He smiles and leans into Kageyama.


End file.
